


我弥留之际

by Saintmephisto



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Soliloquy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: 话痨让的独白
Kudos: 1





	我弥留之际

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

我不再年轻了。沉重的年月压垮了我的背脊，将无知无觉的忍耐变成一种有意识的妥协。当然了，摧毁我的并不只有时间，事实上这其中发生了一系列的事，太多了，它们像是被事先安排好的抛物线，每一个落点都无可挑剔地精确。我叫它命运。说起来其实有些可笑，您瞧……我把一系列毫无关联的事都经历了，苦役，逃亡，一镇之长，革命，以及我将要经历的——一个风烛老人悲剧性的死亡。就好像……我是那缝纫工手里攥着的一枚钢针，把一切毫无关联的事实穿在一起。可是我厌倦了，您知道吗，我厌倦作为某一个宏图的见证者活着，好像我生命的目的就是为了证实我身处的这一整个荒唐世界的存在。如果我还能握起笔，我将原原本本的讲述，然而现在，让我简短地告诉您吧。我在那个红色的日子(当然，我指的是革命)扮演了一个完美局外人的角色，那时太阳刚刚好落在屋顶，年轻的孩子们在我的眼睛底下死去。那种场面，说不心生怜悯是假的，然而那是我内心何止是怜悯啊，我感到了崇敬，甚至是冲动，想要奔出街垒和他们一起融化在太阳里。可是我很快清醒了，中年人的头脑总是过于理智，我想到珂赛特，意识到了自己的身份，一个父亲。我感受到冥冥之中命运的安排，永远不被允许完全进入某种角色中去，这就是我的假释，在我生命的冗长岁月里，我只能见证，却不能够真正改变任何事情，我是一只眼睛，流泪的，悲伤的眼睛，除此之外，我什么都不是。我试图让我的侄子活着，他饿死了，而我进了监狱。我试图逃离监狱，却一次次在被抓了回来。后来，我试图让芳汀活着，那个可怜的母亲。我试图让蒙特勒伊镇富裕起来，我差一点就做到了。再后来，我试图让珂赛特留在我的身边，可是我从她情窦初开的天使般的脸上看到了命运与我对视，我知道我必须服从。可是那一天我第一次试图改变。我做出了一个令我陶醉的决定——我放走了沙威，我割断他背后的绳索，把他从命中注定的死亡面前拉了回来，我对他说，你自由了。那时我言语里的狂喜和高傲甚至激怒了他，是的，我几乎忘乎所以了，瞧我做了什么！我改变了那人的命运，兴许让他的人生多了十年，二十年，甚至更久……就在我的一念之间！我想我也自由了，我不再是某个不知名姓的剧作家的眼睛，我从这个无尽无终的假释里逃了出来，我意识到我掌控的不只是他的命运，还有我的。当我精疲力竭地回到寓所时，我感到了久违的快乐，就好像生命的潮水在我体内奔流。那时是深夜，我打开窗子，夏夜的风温和地扑在我的脸上。那是一个少有的，平静安宁的夏夜，和我在报上看到讣告的那个夜晚一模一样。我得知他死了。自杀。原来就在我放走他的当天夜里，他跳进了汹涌的塞纳河。我盯着报纸看了很长很长时间，一直到因眼睛干涩而流泪。他疯了，我说。我终于选择相信是命运戏弄了我，我所做的一些都不过像毫无意义的河水在流逝。该泯灭的泯灭，还消弭的消弭，注定走远的永不再来，命不该绝的还得苟活着。我终于没能改变任何事。也就是在那一天，我发觉自己老了，并不是从外表，从气力，从精神，而是从身体内部开始老去，像一个枯萎的果实，一棵空心的树。我想我彻底输了。我开始厌倦活着。我搬出了寓所，和守门人住在破旧的木屋。我不再每天生火，壁炉里不再有新添的木材。我辞退了杜桑，远远地离开了珂赛特和她的生活。我走在街上，像一个穷困潦倒的人，一群衣衫褴褛的小孩子跟在我后头跑，他们吵闹着，顽皮地逗弄一个老人，我视而不见。不过，多好笑啊……直到现在我才发现了我都忽略了什么。我看见一对恩爱的夫妻。我的女儿，和那个我从街垒救出的孩子。他活了下来，因为我。当我弥留之际，意识模糊，我能感受到我老迈的双手抚在他们可爱的头顶上。这种感觉熟悉而陌生，我最后一次看见了命运，这次应该是平局。


End file.
